


(Shake Your) Moneymaker

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen, RADA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alex attend a RADA fundraiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Shake Your) Moneymaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbar/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For Sandbar.

"Hello, dad." Alex leans in to kiss him on the cheek. He catches a whiff of her perfume and her curls tickle his nose. 

"I would have thought it wouldn’t be funny anymore," Arthur says, "but it still is. Well. It’s not funny, exactly, but I like it."

Her eyes dance. ”You’d better, because I’m not planning on stopping. It’s quite a novelty for me.”

He sighs in mock resignation. ”There’s no changing your mind.”

She pats his arm. ”It’s good you’ve learned that lesson early.” She smiles at him. ”Have you seen the program for tonight?”

"Not all of it," he says. "I thought I’d just jump up and start doing a striptease if it got a bit slow."

She smirks. ”That’ll certainly rake in the pounds.”

"Not sure whether I should ask you to join me or be my emcee," he says. 

"Neither am I," she teases, and slips her arm through his. "I’m glad you’re here, Arthur. It would be a much less entertaining night without you."

"Same," he say.


End file.
